A “Dual-Mode” or “Multi-Mode” device can be an electronic device that can connect with multiple networks. By way of a non-limiting example, the electronic device can connect with a wireless carrier and a Wi-Fi network for placing or receiving calls. Multi-mode devices can share components within them. Beyond the hardware challenges, there are also several software integration challenges when multiple networks are placing calls for the device. This leads to real difficulties in component integration and so to larger and more complex phones typical in today's market.
In “Bring Your Own Device” (BYOD) scenarios, it can be practical and common that a mobile user be active on both a mobile and Wi-Fi network simultaneously. As an illustration, suppose that if a user has their own personal device which they are using for work purposes, they can still wish to get their personal calls through a mobile network, while at the same time getting their work calls through a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) Wi-Fi network. In dual or multi mode scenarios, the device must deal with call collisions. It can be important for the user to understand which network the call is arriving from, in order to determine whether or not to interrupt the ongoing call.
In contrast to fixed phones, on mobile devices, the handset must be removed from the ear to view the caller identification to determine whether or not the call can be important. This can interrupt the communication. Knowing beforehand whether or not it is a business or personal call can prevent this interruption. When the caller identification is not provided by the network, for example the owner of the personal device has not opted to pay for this feature, it is impossible to determine who is calling. If the business line supports caller identification, the user can know that they can look at their device to see who is calling. If the call is from the mobile network, the user has no way to see who is calling.
A need therefore exists for a call waiting network identification that overcomes those issues described above. The network specific call waiting indication should provide advanced notice to the multi-mode device user which network the call is originating from. This context can allow the user to decide whether or not to interrupt the ongoing call, or whether or not additional information, for example caller identification, can be available to aid in the decision to interrupt the call. These, as well as other related advantages, will be described in the present disclosure.